


St. Patrick's Day Celebration!

by HatterSaz



Series: Adventures of Fem!Rin [1]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Celebrations, Female Okumura Rin, Genderbending, Humor, St. Patrick's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 20:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10344048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HatterSaz/pseuds/HatterSaz
Summary: There’s a celebration at True Cross in name of the Irish Saint. And, the girls have decided that they are going to dress nicely just for the occasion. If only Rin would stop struggling and let them work.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! (^w^)/ I'd just like to point out, that I am NOT Irish, but the accent is cool, and I love the colour green :P Anywho, I have been meaning to write genderbend Rin stories for a while (cause I'm on a genderbend hype and I don't know why), so I thought, "Why not make a St Patty's one?" So, here you go. Oh, I looked it up too! Japan genuinely have parades on St. Patrick's Day :D Sounds fun XD  
> Also, one last thing, I will post links below for what the girls are wearing :) Just to make it clear what I was trying to describe, because I suck with clothes (^^;)>
> 
> Rin: http://www.forbridesmaid.co.uk/media/catalog/product/cache/1/small_image/234x377/9df78eab33525d08d6e5fb8d27136e95/C/B/cbd08180-01_1/best-selling-emerald-a-line-princess-halter-strap-mini-short-chiffon-bridesmaid-dresses(cbd08180).jpg  
> https://images-eu.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/41Vy-dePWzL._AC_UL260_SR200,260_.jpg
> 
> Izumo: http://www.lindybop.co.uk/images/frankie-jean-exquisitely-chic-black-flock-cocktail-dress-p1340-10895_zoom.jpg  
> http://g-ecx.images-amazon.com/images/G/31/img17/Shoes/March/Flip1March/Women/Knotty_NA._V533159238_.jpg
> 
> Shiemi: http://media.newlookassets.com/i/newlook/512652034/womens/dresses/day-dresses/khaki-lace-drop-peplum-hem-long-sleeve-tunic-dress-/?$plp_3_row$ Imagine this more... greeney? I guess. More like Rin's dress colour (as stated in the story)  
> http://i.ebayimg.com/00/s/ODQ5WDU2Ng==/z/dYAAAOxyOalTagJ6/$_32.JPG?set_id=880000500F

The boys of the Cram School were stood outside of their usual classroom, each one feeling anxious, but only one showing it. The pinkette was practically bouncing on the heels of his feet as they waited for whatever the girls were doing. Shiemi had pleaded with Izumo before anyone arrived to do _something_ , and the purple haired girl had actually agreed with her.

As soon as the rest of the class arrived, Izumo summoned Uke and Mike to stop anyone entering the class and Shiemi had all but dragged Rin inside. The boys, even Yukio, had all blinked in surprise before deciding to wait for them to finish.

“NO! I DON’T WANT TO!”

The boys recoiled as Rin’s screech filled the silence. Then, they all shared a look of confusion and mild fear, Yukio looking more fearful than the rest.

“Just sit still and let me- Gah!”

“NEVER!”

“Rin-San, please?”

“NOOOOOO!”

The group sweat drop as the girls continue to, wrestle? Is that what those sounds are? None of them know for sure, and that kind of scares them. Apparently, Yukio was done listening to his sister scream in displeasure, and marched right up to the fox familiars. The two’s heads snapping to him when he got too close.

“Back away human.”

“Let me past.”

“Insolent brat! Who do you think you are?!”

“Nee-San is in there shouting! Let me past!”

The ghostly figures jumped in shock at the sensei’s tone. Still, they upheld their promise, and did not move. Yukio, on the brink of snapping, reached for his guns. Seeing this, Shima and Konekomaru jumped their sensei and clung to him so his arms couldn’t move. The brunette protested, but they refused to let go. Then, Bon stepped up.

“What if she’s naked?”

Yukio froze, as did the two hanging from his arms. All three heads turned to him, and he just looked at them all unimpressed.

“It’s pretty obvious they’re changing, considering how long they’re taking.”

After a moment of thought, Yukio straightened and nodded.

“Of course. That has to be it.”

He took a few steps back, signalling that he was backing down. Koneko sighed in relief as he let go, gaze turning to Shima to celebrate their small victory. A look of confusion formed on his face as he saw Shima staring at the closed door.

“We have to get in there…”

The pinkette whispered to himself. Not hearing his friend properly, Koneko asked what he said. This caught Bon and Yukio’s attention, and now they were all staring at a slowly straightening Shima. He looked ready to pounce on _something_ …

Bon had a bad feeling about this.

“We need to get in there Koneko! We’re missing a ripe opportunity!”

The glasses clad boy’s mouth dropped in horror. He knew his friend was a pervert, but never this much of one! And he was so sure he was getting better from it too…

Before Shima could take one step, two menacing auras erupted behind him. He slowly turned and felt dread run up his spine. Bon and Yukio looked _terrifying_. Yukio’s glasses were glinting menacingly while Bon was scowling in both anger and disgust.

“Just _where_ are you going, Shima-Kun?”

“I… But… But don’t you want to see the girls too?! Like, make sure they’re ok?!”

“You forget Shima-Kun. My _sister_ is in there. Do you _really_ think that I’ll let you, of all people, see Nee-San in her underwear?”

“What do you mean ‘of all people’?!”

“IDIOT! YOU’RE SUPPOSED TO BE A MONK! HAVE SOME DECENCY!”

The three began to scrap right there in the middle of the corridor. Koneko simply sighed and turned to the foxes.

“Do you know if they’re almost done Uke-Sama?”

“Hmph, almost. Okumura is being a bother.”

Koneko laughed nervously, silently praying for Rin to not fight too much longer. He doesn’t want one of his friends to die at the hand of another, pervert or not.

* * *

 

Izumo panted as she faced off against the half demon girl in her underwear. If only she didn’t have seemingly endless stores of energy, this would have been finished half an hour ago.

“Okumura, put the damn dress on.”

“No!”

“It’s just a dress!”

“I don’t like wearing dresses! I can’t run in them!”

“But Rin-San, it’s short so you _can_ run in it. Besides, you’ll have boots on too, not heels.”

The blonde tried, smiling sweetly to try and calm the raging two before her. Still, Rin furiously shook her head and dodged another ‘attack’ from Izumo. The purple haired girl being at boiling point. In her last ditch effort, she threw the dress to Shiemi and stomped over to Rin’s school uniform.

“Fine! Do what you want! But you’ll be doing it in your underwear!”

She grinned evilly as she lifted up the ravenette’s clothes and turned to leave. Rin sputtered for a second, taking a step forward in an attempt to stop her friend.

“What?! You can’t!”

“Yeah? Watch me.”

She reached the door and touched the handle. Again, Rin shouted in protest. This time however, it was so Izumo wouldn’t leave the class. With a defeated pout, Rin muttered acceptance under her breath and walked over to Shiemi.

“Hmph, good. Now, sit down so we can tie your hair back.”

Rin nodded weakly, sitting down on a chair once her dress was fastened. She pulled on her boots, then sat frowning as Shiemi started brushing her soft raven locks. Meanwhile, Izumo began tying a ribbon on Rin’s tail. Everyone was fine with her heritage now, so she didn’t need to bother hiding it anymore. Carefully, she tightened it so it wouldn’t hurt but was tight enough to not fall off.

Every few seconds, the half demon would flick her tail away from Izumo, angering her all over again.

“Stop moving!”

“It tickles, ok?!”

Rin’s pout deepened as she fought every fibre of her being telling her to get away from the hands on her tail. The three girls jumped in sync when a loud shout broke through the near silence that had taken over.

“IDIOT! YOU’RE SUPPOSED TO BE A MONK! HAVE SOME DECENCY!”

Rin and Shiemi blinked in confusion as Izumo slapped her own forehead.

“Idiots… Let’s hurry and get out there before there’s a murder.”

The other girls nod before continuing their work. When the job is done, Shiemi wipes her brow in relief and Izumo stands prideful in front of the ravenette. Rin simply continues to sit with a blush on her cheeks, eyes avoiding the areas around her friends.

“Done. Let’s go.”

Rin nods weakly once again and follows Izumo to the door. With one last pat down of their outfits, Izumo finally opens the door. What they see on the other side, stops them in their tracks.

Bon currently has Shima in a headlock, the pinkette tapping his arm in surrender. Koneko is stood to the side with Izumo’s familiars, bead of sweat slowly sliding down his head. Yukio, is possibly the worst off in this picture, as he’s flat on his back with his gun aimed at Shima’s head.

Inside, Izumo is crying. Outside, she groans in annoyance and moves out of the way so Shiemi and Rin can leave the class. At the sudden noise, all heads turn to the girls, making Shiemi and Rin blush that much harder.

After a minute of gawking, Shima wolf whistles from his cage. Bon can’t even move to slap him upside the head, as he’s too awe struck to do anything. Koneko smiles as Uke and Mike nod in approval before poofing out of existence. And Yukio just stays where he is, staring at his sister like she’s suddenly changed sex or something.

“Alright, enough gawking. Let’s go eat something.”

“Whoa whoa whoa! Hang on! Let us appreciate this a little more!”

Shima pleaded as he broke free from Bon’s hold. He spent a minute eyeing each girl, making each one unbearably uncomfortable. Bon and Koneko kept glancing between the three. And Yukio finally pulled himself from the floor so he could stare at his sister some more. It was just so weird seeing her dressed like, well, a girl… Outside of her school uniform of course. It is the schools policy.

“Nee-San… How…?”

Rin looked away, face bright red and tail curling around the calf of her leg in embarrassment. Her messy, shoulder-blade length hair was tied back into a simple ponytail, showing off her neck a bit more. She wore brown boots that reached up to her mid-calf. Her tail adorned a cute, green bow, the tuft of fur at the end being brushed too. And to top it off, she was wearing a vivid green dress that matched the bow perfectly. It didn’t have sleeves, instead it had two straps on each shoulder to keep it in place. All in all, she looked really freaking cute.

“Stop staring Yukio…”

She tried to sound pissed off, but she was just too embarrassed. Her blush only getting worse when Shima got back to gushing at her again. Luckily though, Izumo had enough and knocked him out.

Hearing his sister’s unimpressed tone, Yukio decided to listen to her and looked to the other girls to see what they were wearing. Izumo had her hair down, a green hairband keeping everything but her fringe behind her ears. Her dress was a matching green, with a black, floral pattern veil over the top. On her feet, she wore black, laced sandals. She looked ready for a night out! Which is a little distressing to their sensei since their all fifteen.

Then, he turned to look at Shiemi, and almost had a heart attack. Her fringe was clipped to the side, and her opposite shoulder held her loss ponytail. Her dress was as equally as bright and long as Rin’s, but she had long sleeves. The dress also had a shame shade veil over the top, with a floral pattern stitched into it. She had simple green flats on her feet and green nail polish. She looked absolutely beautiful, and very mature.

“I feel underdressed now.”

A voice murmured behind him. That statement somehow kick started something in Yukio’s brain, and he decided to kill two birds with one stone. In one swift movement, his exorcist cloak was off of his person and hanging loosely over Rin’s shoulders, somewhat covering her appearance. Yukio, still in his school gear just without his tie, was looking very proud as sparkles dazzled around him.

“Right, let’s get goi-“

“What’d you give me your coat for? It’s not even cold.”

Rin asked incredulously as she slowly began taking it off her shoulders. In an instant, Yukio was in front of her again and putting it back in place.

“Nee-San, it might get cold. We should be careful.”

His glasses gleamed as if he knew what was coming. Rin just looked at him like he had gone insane, not really understanding what was happening. Then, Shima awoke from unconsciousness and threw his pointer finger out towards their sensei.

“No fair Sensei! Rin, take my coat instead!”

The pinkette yelled as he appeared beside the younger twin. Rin took a step back, laughing nervously in her discomfort. Bon face palmed and Koneko stuck with smiling weakly at the display.

“Er… No thanks, I’m good. Yukio, keep your coat. You might get cold.”

She smiled as she passed it back. Yukio sighed in defeat and nodded weakly, reminding Izumo of when Rin had done so earlier. Then, Shima was in front of her, eyes gleaming with hope. Which she shot down instantly.

“No.”

Fake tears streamed down Shima’s face as he accepted the rejection. To make it worse, before he even turned to Shiemi, she addressed him. Polite as always.

“Shima-Kun, I think you might need it. You get cold easily right?”

_“I didn’t even ask and was shot down! I want to die…”_ Shima nodded and walked over to the other two boys, eyes locked on the floor. Having had enough of the farce, Bon clicked his tongue and set off for the door out of the Cram School.

“By the time we get there, the restaurant’s gonna be closed.”

He grumbled as he walked, Koneko jogging to catch up before walking beside his friend. Shima trailed behind, still dejected about the whole coat situation. Shiemi giggled lightly, watching as Izumo walked over to Shima and pushed him forward, telling him to man up. With his students already leaving, Yukio sighed and set off next, sending a glance back to his sister and the blonde beside her.

For a moment, Rin stood smiling at everyone’s backs. Shiemi saw this, and smiled herself.

“Rin-San, are you happy?”

Rin nodded, a fondness taking over her features as the backs of her friends shrunk in the distance. She really was happy.

“Everyone, thank you.”

Shiemi nodded happily, happiness in her heart. She’s glad they all managed to move on together. With a tiny laugh, Shiemi skipped forward and tugged Rin’s arm, smiling excitedly to her friend. Rin looked shocked for a second, before grinning too and running alongside her friend to catch up to the others.

“Let’s get drunk on whiskey!”

Shima shouted in cheer, having finally got over his ‘rejection’. A few of the group laughed and cheered, before Bon and Yukio yelled at the same time,

“WE’RE UNDERAGE!”

The esquire class left school that day laughing happily and ready for the fun night ahead. It was a day to celebrate after all. And who couldn’t enjoy a good parade?

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think :D


End file.
